le soir au coin du feu
by ellana06
Summary: Un soir un évenement va rapprocher Harry et Hermione et petit à petit quelque chose va naîre entre eux
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Cette nuit là, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, il n'en connaissait pas vraiment la raison, mais quelque chose le poussait à se lever et à descendre dans la salle commune.

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers qui menaient au dortoir, il vit des cheveux qui dépassaient du fauteuil, de beaux cheveux bouclés, mais il entendit aussi quelques sanglots féminin.

En s'approchant, il découvrit Hermione le visage dans les mains et les genoux repliés sous son menton, qui essayait en vain de pleurer en silence.

Harry se sentit très mal, il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, quand elle se disputait avec Ron et qu'elle partait en larme, cela lui faisait toujours mal au cœur, mais cette fois-ci, s'était tout son corps qui était contaminé par ce mal.

- Hermione ? demanda-t-il doucement en s'agenouillant devant elle

-Harry, qu'est ce...qu'est ce que tu fait là ? S'étonna-t-elle en essayer de cacher ses larmes tan bien que mal

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, mais je ne pense pas que la question soit là, il fit une petite pause et l'observa grandement, que t'arrive-t-il ? redemanda Harry en murmurant presque et en la fixant plus intensément.

-Rien ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien d'important, lâcha-elle trop vite pour que ça paraisse vrai.

-Tu sais Hermione, on se connaît maintenant depuis sept longues années, dit-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, tu ne penses pas sérieusement que tu m'auras aussi facilement !

Elle eu un léger sourire, et ses pleures se calmèrent enfin.

-Aller, je t'écoute dit moi tout, ordonna-il gentiment en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, après tout les amis sont fait pour ça.

-Mais je t'ais dit que se n'était pas important ! insista-t-elle, sa t'ennuierai je suis sûre, fini-t-elle en baissant la tête

-Si cette chose qui semble insignifiante pour toi, arrive à te faire pleurer comme ça, pour moi c'est important, renchérit-il, aller, raconte moi.

-Très bien, soupira-t-elle vaincu, et bien il y a quelques heures lorsque je suis montée me coucher après avoir fini mes devoirs, raconta-t-elle, et bien j'ai entendu Lavande qui parlait à Parvati, j'allais entrer au moment où j'ai entendu mon nom dans leur conversation. Tu me connaît je suis assez curieuse alors je suis resté pour écouter un peu leur discussion, maintenant j'aurais préféré les déranger pour ne jamais entendre se qu'elles ont dit, les yeux Hermione commencèrent de nouveau à briller et elle s'arrêta de parler.

Harry remarqua son trouble et se rapprocha d'elle et lui pris sa main dans les siennes et lui demanda doucement de continuer.

-Eh bien, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux de sa main libre avant que ses larmes ne coulent sur son visage, elles parlaient des filles les plus moches et les plus idiote de Poudelard, d'après Parvati avec mes cheveux je ressemble à un épouvantail qu'on plante dans les jardins pour faire peur aux oiseaux, que si je suis bonne en cour c'est que pour me faire remarquer, Harry resserra son emprise sur la main d'Hermione pendant que celle-ci laissait ses larmes couler librement, que si Victor était allé avec moi au bal en quatrième année c'est seulement parce que je lui avait promis des cour particuliers gratuits qui pourrait sauver ses notes, et que si toi et Ron restiez avec moi c'est seulement parce que vous voulez avoir une amie préfète pour pouvoir faire vos coups en douce, et que finalement avec ma tête et mon caractère même un ogre ne voudrais pas de moi comme femme, fini-t-elle en pleurant de nouveau à chaude larme.

Harry, qui avait écouté attentivement le récit d'Hermione en fixant cette dernière, était outré en sachant que des filles de Griffondor pouvaient dire de pareilles choses. Il se replaça de nouveau à genoux devant elle, toujours en gardant sa main de la sienne, et de son autre main souleva son visage pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

-Hermione, commença-t-il très sérieusement, dit moi que tu sais que tout ça est faux.

Elle ne répondit pas et cherchait à fuir son regard.

-Hermione, répéta-t-il, dit-le moi

-Bien, c'est se que tout le monde pense...

-Mais toi Hermione, tu sais que c'est faux, hein ?

De nouveau elle ne répondit pas.

-Hermione voyons, ces filles sont jalouses !dit-il assez fort, tu est certainement la fille la plus intelligente de Poudelard, tout le monde sais que Krum était fou de toi, et en plus chaque année tu devient de plus en plus belle, ces filles l'on remarqua, et tous les garçon de l'école aussi d'ailleurs !

Hermione regardait son ami comme si elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu, était-ce bien lui dit lui disait toute ces gentillesses ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire.

-C'est...c'est vrai, demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche, tous les garçons ?

-Ou...oui, dit-il en rougissant soudain en se rendant compte qu'il se mettait lui-même dans cette catégorie.

Ils se regardèrent un petit moment, puis Harry, qui avait perdu sa couleur pivoine, se rassit à côté de son amie, tout près d'elle.

-Bien, maintenant promet moi de ne plus te mettre dans un pareil état lorsque ces filles diront à nouveau de telles balivernes, ajouta-t-il en souriant

-Promis, répondit-elle les yeux un peu rouges, mais en souriant tout de même. Merci Harry, merci d'être mon ami, je sais pas se que je ferait sans toi.

Ils se regardèrent alors jusqu'au fond des yeux, et alors comme porté par le vent mais quand même timidement ils s'étreignirent tous les deux. Alors qu'elle enroulait son torse de ses bras, lui caressait doucement ses cheveux en essayant de les discipliner un peu, en vainc bien sur.

En étant si près l'un de l'autre ils eurent tous les deux une sensation étrange au fond de l'estomac, pas vraiment désagréable tout de même, mais une sensation nouvelle serte. Après quelques interminable minutes ils s'éloignèrent légèrement, sans pourtant se lâcher des yeux.

-Oh eh bien tu sais, si pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à exterminer le seigneur des ténèbres, autant que j'utilise mon temps pour aider mes amis ! plaisanta-t-il

Elle rit alors doucement, et lui eut un regard attendrissant.

-Je préfère te voir rire que pleurer, dit-il calmement.

Elle lui fit alors un beau sourire et posa sa main sur la joue d'Harry qu'elle sentit devenir chaude tout d'un coup, puis approcha son visage de son autre joue et y déposa un baiser.

-Merci encore Harry, le remercia-t-elle, à présent il est temps que j'aille au lit, et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire complice qui faussait son petit air sévère.

-Oui M'dame, répondit-il après avoir eu du mal à redescendre sur terre suite à la preuve de gratitude de Hermione.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles, elle lui déposa à nouveau un baiser sur la joue et monta les escaliers. Il eut à nouveau du mal à rependre contact avec la réalité et se demandait bien pourquoi il se produisait un séisme dans son ventre lorsqu'elle l'approchait. Une question qu'il se poserait demain, car à présent il tombait de fatigue.

Et comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Du changement ?

Après une semaine Harry et Hermione n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette soirée, ils y avaient repensé, souvent même, mais aucun n'avaient le courage d'en reparler. Il ne c'était pourtant pas passé grand chose, un chagrin, un ami pour se soutenir, une petite étreinte, un léger baiser sur la joue.

Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Et pourtant, pourtant, ils y repensaient.

Rien n'avait changé cependant, mise à par peu être de petites habitudes qui avaient un peu changé, de petits gestes invisibles à certaine personne. Des mains qui s'effleurent, des regards plus intenses qu'à la normal, certains mots qu'on aime bien entendre, tous cela donnant d'agréables frissons sur tout le corps.

Mais ces faits, personnes ne pouvaient les remarquer, qui aurait pu croire que ces deux-là se seraient rapprochés ? Ron ? Lui avait compris, mais il lui avait fallu du temps et c'est seulement grâce à une altercation avec Malfoy. A ce moment-là, il comprit qu'il y avait autre chose et que les deux concernés eux non plus ne comprenaient pas encore.

Cette altercation s'était produite à la fin du cours de métamorphose, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortaient de la salle pour aller en direction de la salle commune des Griffondor, mais Malfoy n'avait pas résisté au fait de tenter le trio.

-Alors Miss-Je-Sais-Tous comment va tes moldus de parents ? Je me demande se que tu fais là, à ta place je profiterais d'eux avant que le seigneur des ténèbres ne les tue, ricana Malfoy se qui fit rire tous les Serpentards présents.

Harry c'était arrêté net quand Malfoy avait parlé des parents d'Hermione, il se retournait pour lancer une réplique au Serpentard ou tout simplement se jeter sur lui, qu'on s'en prenne à lui, il s'en moquait, mais lorsqu'on s'attaquait à un de ces amis, il ne se contenait plus, lorsque Hermione lui attrapa le bras, fit descendre sa main jusqu'à celle d'Harry, entremêla ses doigts avec les siens pour être sûr d'avoir toute son attention et lui parla doucement.

-Harry sa ne vaut pas la peine, chuchota-t-elle, ne t'attire pas d'ennuie à cause de cet idiot.

Harry se calma immédiatement, il ne s'avait comment mais Hermione le calmait instantanément, en plus avec sa main si douce dans la sienne, il se sentait bien et une légère chaleur lui parcouru tout le dos. Mais Malfoy l'avait aussi remarqué.

-Ha !rigola-t-il, si on me l'avait dit je ne l'aurait jamais cru ! continua-t-il. Le balafré qui sort avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tous, on aura tout vu !

-Nous ne sortons pas ensemble Malfoy, lâcha Harry entre les dents, et même si c'était le cas cela ne te regarderait pas.

Après ces derniers mots Harry se retourna avec toujours la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et au passage il attrapa l'épaule de Ron et se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la salle commune, mais le Serpentard n'en avait pas finit et prononça une phrase de trop.

-En tout cas Potter pour sortir avec une Sang De Bourbe, tu es tombé très bas.

Cette fois-ci Harry ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage, lâcha la main d'Hermione, l'épaule de Ron et même trop fainéant pour prendre sa baguette il préféra se jeter directement sur Malfoy et le frapper le temps qu'il pourrait.

Malgré que Harry c'était pris deux semaines de colle avec Malfoy de la part de McGonagall qui les avaient surpris en train de se battre, Harry avait ressenti un plaisir immense à taper sur le Serpentard, il avait aussi reçu avec grand plaisir le baiser qu'Hermione lui avait donner sur le bleu, qu'il s'était fait sur la pommette gauche, après la bagarre, comme remerciement. Il était prêt à se faire des bleus tous les jours s'il recevait un tel baiser tous les jours, de la par d'Hermione bien sûr. Après de telles penser, Harry commençait à comprendre les vrais sentiments qu'il éprouvaient pour la jeune fille, peut être plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru au début.

Est-ce que quelque chose avait changé entre Harry et Hermione ?

Tout avait changé entre eux deux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Si Hermione ne le montrait pas, elle essayait le plus possible de passer du temps près de Harry. Elle adorait Ron, malgré qu'elle passe son temps à se chamailler avec lui, elle l'aime comme s'il était son frère, donc pas de la même manière qu'Harry.

Ces derniers temps elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle voulait être constamment en contact avec le Survivant, même s'ils ne parlaient pas, le simple fait qu'il soit à côté d'elle lui suffisait. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'avait remarqué, mais elle adorait lui donner des baisers sur la joue, bien sûr elle ne se jetait pas sur lui à tout bout de champs, le premier qu'elle lui avait donner était en quatrième année lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la gare King's Cross, elle se disait qu'avec tous ce qu'il venait de vivre, la retour de Voldemort, la mort de Cédric, il avait bien le droit à un peu de réconfort.

L'année d'après, Harry s'était rapproché de Cho, elle avait été un peu jalouse, mais elle y avait réfléchi et s'il pouvait être heureux ainsi, elle serait aussi contente, et elle avait même tenté de lui donner des conseils, mais il faut l'avouer, il n'est pas très doué avec les filles. Pour preuve leur histoire n'avait pas durée longtemps et ils s'étaient séparés avant la fin de l'année scolaire. On ne pouvait pas dire que ça dérangeait beaucoup Hermione...

Puis le jour où elle avait entendu Parvati et Lavande parler d'elle dans son dos, elle n'avait jamais été aussi triste, alors que d'habitude se qu'on pensait d'elle l'importait peu.

Et après, Harry est arrivé dans le but de la consoler, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pensait ça d'elle, elle avait remarqué lorsqu'il avait rougit quand il disait que tous les garçons la trouvaient belle. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle a commencé à se rapprocher de lui, elle lui avait donné deux baisers ce soir là, il méritait tellement plus, avec tous les problèmes qu'il avait il trouvait encore du temps pour des bêtises comme celle-là.

Enfin le jour où Harry c'était battu avec cette fouine de Malfoy, elle croyait rêver. Il se battait, à mains nues en plus, pour défendre son honneur, alors que elle-même de s'en souciait guère. Elle avait essayé de les séparer mais lorsqu'elle parlait à Harry, Malfoy l'avait attaqué par derrière et à cause d'Hermione, il s'était pris par la suite un sacré coup sur la pommette gauche. Elle était tellement désolé qu'une fois la bagarre fini elle est allé s'excuser plusieurs fois auprès de lui, et pour le remercier de l'avoir défendu elle lui donna un baiser aussi tendre qu'elle pouvait sur le beau bleu- que d'ailleurs il a gardé une semaine-, se disant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, mais une fois qu'elle vit le sourire béat qu'affichait le visage d'Harry, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait.

Plusieurs choses avaient changé depuis la nuit où elle avait pleuré. De temps en temps, lorsque les couloirs étaient pleins et que Harry et Hermione marchaient un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains se touchaient, s'effleuraient l'espace de quelques secondes, mais ils aimaient ça. Ou encore des fois en cours, Hermione surprenait souvent le beau brun à la regarder, alors qu'il était sensé être concentré.

Il était concentré.

Sur elle.

Elle faisait semblant de ne pas le voir, car elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrête, elle aimait avoir son regard posé sur elle, à se moment-là, une douce chaleur se propageait dans son corps et elle adorait sentir cette chaleur dans tout son être.

Elle se rappelle très bien le jour ou l'équipe de Griffondor avait vaincu celle des Serpentard. Harry avait vraiment été formidable lors de ce match, elle avait toujours eu ce sport en horreur mais c'était aussi le seul loisir que Harry pouvait pratiquer en même temps pour se défouler et pour s'amuser. Ce jour-là le match durait déjà depuis trois heures et Ron commençait à fatiguer devant les but, le score était très serré et aucun des deux attrapeur ne réussissait à apercevoir le Vif D'or.

Puis enfin après trois heures de recherche, Harry l'avait vu, il avait foncé de tout son être à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée et quand il avait enfin refermé ces doigts sur l'objet de ses recherches, un énorme acclamation c'était fait entendre de la par des Griffondor. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire quidditch, Harry avait été transporté dans la salle commune des Griffondor pour qu'une fête soit organisée en son honneur. De la Bièreaubeurre, du jus de citrouille et toutes les sortes de friandise de chez Honeyduck avaient été emmenées dans la tour Griffondor et on riait déjà haut et fort de la défaite des Serpentard.

Hermione avait eu juste le temps d'apercevoir Harry que déjà un autre groupe de Griffondor en furie l'avait capturé pour le féliciter. Elle l'avait à nouveau perdu et avait décidé d'abandonner ses recherches pour tenter de voir s'il restait encore une Bièreaubeurre.

Elle avançait alors parmi la foule, tous les Griffondor de Poudelard devait être rassemblé dans cette pièce qui devenait soudain très étroite et comme elle n'était pas bien grande, elle ne voyait même plus de quel côté se trouvait la cheminée.

Elle avançait alors à l'aveuglette en écrasante des pieds au passage quand soudain quelqu'un derrière elle la poussa en avant et d'instinct elle ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle avait percuté quelqu'un qui semblait aussi avoir été bousculé. Son étonnement- et sa joie- furent grands lorsqu'elle découvrit que la personne qu'elle avait percutée n'était autre que le beau Survivant.

Il avait l'air un peu déboussolé pas tous cette foule présente et en même temps un peu fatigué par les trois heures de match qu'il avait enduré sans pause.

-Désolé Hermione, mais il y a tellement de monde...s'excusa-t-il

- Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas le seul que j'ai bousculé se soir, rigola-t-elle, tu as l'air un peu fatigué Harry, tu devrait allé te coucher.

-J'en ai tellement envie, si tu savais, soupira-t-il, mais chaque fois que je veux m'éclipser, quelqu'un autre veux me féliciter, et tu sais comment je suis, je peux pas dire non, fini-t-il en rigolant à son tour.

-Tu sais quoi, j'ai une idée, dit malicieusement Hermione, je vais faire diversion pendant que tu vas aller récupérer un peu de force.

-Oh merci Hermione, tu es ma sauveuse ! plaisanta-t-il en se jetant dans ces bras en rigolant.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, bien sûr en en profitant tout les deux toujours autant avant que Harry se recule et ne laisse à son tour un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione.

-Je t'en pris je te doit bien ça après l'autre nuit, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il lui souleva alors le visage à l'aide de ses deux mains.

-Ne croit pas que tu me doive quelque chose Hermione, dit-il sérieusement, je t'offrirait toujours mon soutien avec plaisir, surtout après se que toi et Ron avait fait pour moi après la mort de mon parrain, fini-t-il un peu tristement. Mais là j'avoue avoir besoin de ton aide, reprit-il ne nouveau avec le sourire.

-Ne bouge pas de là avant que je te le dise, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Elle se faufila alors vers l'entré de la salle et fit apparaître des dizaines de Bièreaubeurre et parla haut et fort pour que toute la salle l'entende.

-Votre attention tout le monde, j'ai remarqué que vous étiez en manque de boisson, en voilà !

Et sans plus tarder tout le troupeau avança vers Hermione se qui laissa la voie menant aux dortoirs libre.

Elle fit alors des signes de la main à Harry en lui montrant les escaliers, il profita de la diversion pour filer et avant de partir lui renvoya son clin d'œil en signe de remerciement.

Mais elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusion, il était impossible qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux deux. Même en admettant qu'il ressente la même chose qu'elle, ce serait impossible.

Il est le Survivant.

Celui que Voldemort cherche à tout pris à tuer.

Ce serait trop dangereux, pour elle comme pour lui. Le seigneur des ténèbres pourrait très bien se servir d'elle pour l'attirer dans un de ses pièges, elle ne voudrait par causer la perte de celui qu'elle commence à aimer. Et même si tous les deux s'aimaient vraiment mais qu'un jour l'uns des deux ne disparaisse... L'autre ne s'en remettrait pas.

Elle avait vu comme il avait souffert lorsque Sirius était mort, elle avait eu peur qu'il ne s'en remet pas, mais Ron et elle avait fait tous leur possible pour le soutenir. Ça avait marché. Mais de temps en temps lorsqu'ils se promènent au Pré-au-lard, elle voit qu'il regarde les familles qui rient et s'aiment, elle est même prête à jurer qu'un jour il a versé une larme en voyant un petit garçon qui étreignait sa mère. A cet instant elle aurait tellement voulu le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul que Ron et elle serait toujours là, mais elle n'avait pas osé, elle ne serait dire pourquoi en plus.

Si Harry et elle essayaient de s'aimer elle était sûre que le seigneur des ténèbres ne les laisserait pas vivre leur idylle tranquillement, qu'il en soit la cause directement où indirectement.

Elle n'était tout de même pas décidée à oublier Harry, alors elle s'accordait quand même de petits gestes, de petits mots, de petits baisers pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Peut être l'avait il compris, peut être pas, en tout cas, il semblait aimer et partager les petits instant qu'ils avaient ensembles.

C'était quand même injuste de ne pouvoir s'aimer lorsqu'on a trouvé la bonne personne, alors que certaine personne cherche encore et encore sans trouver la bonne.

Harry et Hermione se son trouvé.

Mais ils ne peuvent s'aimer

Telles sont les règles du jeu


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Pendant un certain moment les choses se stabilisèrent, Harry et Hermione ne se voyaient très rarement, et s'ils se voyaient ils avaient à peine le temps de se dire bonjour.

Elle, trop occupée par son rôle de préfet et par les révisions des examens de fin d'année qui approchaient très rapidement.

Lui, dépensant son énergie lors des entraînements de quidditch et le reste de son temps ils le passaient aussi à réviser comme tous les septièmes années de Poudelard. Ils avaient pourtant tellement envie de se voir, de se parler, de se frôler.

Puis une nuit, alors que la lune brillait de toute son énergie dans le champ céleste des étoiles, Hermione roulée en boule dans son lit n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Elle ne savait pas se qu'il lui arrivait, elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir et plus elle essayer de s'endormir, moins elle arrivait à faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle pensait à tout et à rien ; à Harry, au cours qu'elle avait eu aujourd'hui, à Harry, aux examens qui approchaient trop vite, et bien sûr à Harry.

Alors décida que si elle n'arrivait pas à dormir elle n'allait pas perdre son temps à tourner et à retourner dans son lit. Elle prit le livre qui était posé sur sa table de nuit et comme elle ne voulait pas réveiller les autres filles qui elles n'avaient aucuns soucis pour dormir, elle descendit dans la salle commune et se dit qu'avec de la chance elle s'endormirait là-bas.

Une fois arrivé au pied de l'escalier, elle remarqua que le feu brûlait déjà dans l'âtre de la cheminée, intrigué de savoir qui pouvait bien être debout à cette heure avancé de la nuit (ou du matin) elle avança doucement vers la personne, et son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle reconnut le Survivant, les yeux rouge fixant les flammes qui dansaient devant lui.

- Harry est-ce que sa va ?demanda Hermione en sachant d'avance se qu'il allait répondre.

-Hermione ? Je...je ne t'avait pas entendu venir lança-t-il à toute allure, pris par surprise. Oh rien ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

-Y aurait-il des filles qui parlent de toi derrière ton dos ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Non, dit-il en riant à son tour, non. En fait si, enfin je pense, ça m'étonnerait qu'aucune fille n'ait jamais parlé de moi derrière mon dos, finit-il avec un sourire un peu plus triste.

-C'est pas...c'est pas se que j'ai voulu dire, dit-elle un peu précipitamment, et un peu honteuse aussi.

-Je sais ne t'inquiète pas

Un silence un peu lourd s'installa alors, tous les deux se regardèrent un certain moment, après tout, il y avait un bon bout de temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parler tranquillement sans être obliger de se dépêcher pour aller en cour ou à la bibliothèque pour finir les interminables devoirs que leur donnaient leurs professeurs.

Hermione s'installa près d'Harry sur le fauteuil et comme lui elle fixa les flammes en cherchant quelque chose à dire.

-Alors, commença-t-elle sans lâcher des yeux les flammes.

-Alors ? continua-t-il

-Pourquoi, avais-je l'impression que tu avais pleuré avant que je n'arrive ? Cette fois-ci elle se tourna vers lui

-Pour rien, dit-il un peu trop vite en baissant la tête.

-Harry Potter, vas-tu arrêter de me mentir ? ordonna-t-elle en croisant les bras. Moi je t'ais ouvert mon cœur l'autre jour, cette fois-ci c'est à ton tour !

Le Survivant la regarda mi amusé, mi inquiété, il ne savait pas vraiment si elle plaisantait, ou si elle était sérieuse. Probablement un peu des deux.

- C'est rien d'important, juste quelque cauchemars, assura-t-il lui-même pas convaincu de se qu'il disait.

-Des...des cauchemars, Harry il faudrait peut être en parler avec le professeur McGonn... commença-t-elle sans pouvoir finir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas comme les cauchemars que je faisais lorsque que Voldemort pénétrait dans mon esprit, expliqua-t-il cette fois plus confiant.

Il y eu à nouveau un léger silence.

-Alors de quoi parlaient-ils ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-De Sirius...lâcha-t-il doucement après un moment d'hésitation. Ça fait un certain temps maintenant qu'il... nous a quitté, mais je pense à lui encore très souvent, raconta-t-il alors que ses yeux se mettaient de nouveau à briller.

Hermione, qui voulait l'aider à partager ce chagrin, lui pris doucement la main et l'enferma dans les siennes, Harry se laissa bien sûr faire et la remercia d'un léger sourire.

-Si je n'avais pas fait l'idiot ce soir là et que je t'avais écouté, il serait encore certainement là aujourd'hui, je vivrais avec lui, et plus avec cette famille de fou. Par merlin quel imbécile je suis ! Il recommença alors à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et il remonta sa main libre à son visage en essayant peu être de cacher son état à la Griffondor.

Hermione, attristée par la peine de son ami, et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, ne vit qu'une seule chose à faire.

Elle lâcha la main d'Harry et porta ces deux mains au visage de son ami et l'obligea à la regarder. Après l'avoir regardé tendrement pour atténuer un peu ses pleures, elle pausa ses mains sur les épaules du beau Griffondor et l'attira vers elle pour l'étreindre doucement.

Lui ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait faire et se laissa guider par Hermione. Une fois dans ses bras il passa des bras derrière son dos et la serra fort dans ses bras comme en se disant que plus il la sentirait proche de lui, mieux il se sentirait.

Et c'était vrai.

En sentant qu'il la serrait encore plus fort, Hermione fit de même et lui caressa doucement les cheveux en le berçant tout doucement pour essayer de le calmer

Ils restèrent comme ça un certain moment sans vouloir se séparer.

Hermione aimait se retrouver dans ses bras forts où elle se sentait tellement bien, où elle n'avait aucune crainte. Elle caressait toujours doucement ses cheveux si indomptables qui pourtant ses laissaient faire au contacte de la main de la jeune fille, pourquoi fallait-il que se ne soit que dans les moment tristes qu'ils se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Harry, la tête posée dans le cou d'Hermione, pouvait sentir très nettement l'odeur qui se dégageait de sa peau, cette senteur si douce et agréable qu'il n'avait jamais senti autre part que sur son amie. Il avait tellement envie de sentir cette odeur constamment, sans interruption, pour toujours. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, sa conscience lui disait de ne rien faire, que ses mots lanceraient toute la machine, mais il en avait tellement envie. Alors toujours dans ses bras, il commença à parler.

-Tu...tu y étais aussi... dit-il alors.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Dans mes cauchemars, tu y étais aussi répéta-t-il. J'ai bien dû rêver une centaine de fois que tu te faisais torturer par Voldemort ou par tous les mangemorts, et chaque fois je me réveillais en hurlant, et le pauvre Ron devait à chaque fois me persuader que tu n'avais rien, que tu dormais tranquillement, finit-il alors que ses larmes se remettaient à couler.

Hermione un peu surprise par cette déclaration, n'en était pas pour le moins déçu. Remarquant qu'il recommençait à pleurer, elle desserra son étreinte pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se reculer. A contre cœur alors il s'éloigna du cou de la jeune fille et se laissa encore une fois guider. Mais pas très loin, car elle s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de visage du jeune homme et lui parla doucement.

-Je serais toujours là, sois en sûr, jamais je ne te quitterais, murmura-t-elle.

Puis alors ils se regardèrent encore et encore et alors soudain leurs yeux se fixèrent comme s'ils avaient trouvé la position où ils ne voyaient plus seulement que le regard de l'autre, comme si tout autour avait disparu.

Les centimètres qui séparaient leur deux visages diminuaient alors lentement sans que les deux propriétaires ne s'en aperçoivent vraiment trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux.

Alors leur bouches se rapprochaient, inévitablement, puis enfin elles se frôlèrent pendant que les deux fermaient leurs paupières, puis s'éloignèrent, se touchèrent à nouveau et enfin ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Hermione posa sa main sur la joue d'Harry et ce dernier installa les siennes sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

Et alors Hermione se recula d'un coup.

-Non... on ne peut pas, se serait trop...commença-t-elle en murmurant et en rouvrant ses yeux.

-Dangereux, finit-il, oui.

Et il captura à nouveau ses lèvres un peu plus sauvagement et Hermione y répondit bien vite de la même manière. Ils s'embrassèrent puissamment comme pour se venger de toutes les fois où ils auraient voulu le faire, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Mais Hermione se recula encore une fois haletante et le front collé contre celui du Survivant qui était dans le même état qu'elle.

-Imagine se que Voldemort pourrait te faire s'il savait que...commença-t-elle à nouveau sans pouvoir finir.

-Ça m'est égal à présent, je vais peut être mourir jeune qui sais ? déclara-t-il sûr de lui comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais se qui est sûr Hermione, c'est que je t'aime et que j'ai plus envie de perdre une seule seconde sans toi.

Hermione à la fois émue et heureuse ne sais pas quoi dire, alors pour dire se qu'elle ressentait elle aussi elle ne vit qu'une seule solution, elle lui caressa doucement le visage, là où ses larmes avaient coulé, puis elle l'embrassa passionnément pour montrer à quel point elle l'aimait elle aussi. Son baiser était tellement puissant qu'elle renversa l'homme se sa vie sur le fauteuil et en profita pour s'approcher encore plus de lui.

Harry qui avait pris son geste pour une preuve d'amour profitait le plus qu'il pouvait d'Hermione dans ses bras qui d'apparence si fragile avec un esprit si résistant.

Un certain rouquin qui en se réveillant fut étonné de ne pas voir son ami, décida de descendre le retrouver pour essayer de le consoler car il avait encore certainement fait un cauchemar, mais fut étonné de le trouver en si bonne compagnie (et dans une telle position) il décida alors que le Survivant n'avait pas besoin de lui en tout cas pour ce soir, et remonta finir sa nuit en souriant et en se disant qu'il devant 5 Noises à Neville car ce dernier avait trouvé le jour exacte où Harry et Hermione se sont avoués leur amour.

Pendant se temps Harry et Hermione, qui n'entendaient et ne voyaient plus rien de se qu'il se passaient dans la salle, cessèrent enfin de s'embrasser.

Hermione s'allongea dans les bras du beau brun et ferma les yeux en se disant que si elle devait mourir dans le seconde qui suivaient, elle serait la quand même la plus heureuse de fille.

Harry, lui se disait qu'après toute ses années de douleurs et de souffrances, il trouvait enfin le bonheur et il espérait de tout son être que cette joie durerait longtemps malgré la prophétie qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Puis il se dit alors qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y penser ce soir, il resserra ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et ne pensa plus qu'à elle.

Mais malheureusement, le choix qu'il avait fait se soir pourrait bien lui être fatal, mais quitte à mourir heureux en ayant connu l'amour, même s'il aurait dû se l'interdire car il n'y a pas de bonheur sans limite et il n'y a pas de bonheur sans grands interdits.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Le jour commençait à se lever, les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des Griffondor et s'attardèrent sur le couple enlacé qui dormait encore sur le fauteuil. Ces deux êtres paraissaient si paisibles, si sereins qu'on aurait dit qu'ils faisaient le plus beau rêve de leur vie. Et si ce rêve était réel ?

Pendant la nuit Harry et Hermione avaient tous les deux changé de position, ils étaient à présent allongés de face l'un à l'autre et aucun espace n'existait entre leur deux corps. Comme ils n'avaient pas pensé à emmener une couverture avec eux, le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour ne pas avoir froid c'était de se serrer le plus possible et bien sûr cela ne les dérangeait sur aucun point. Alors Harry avait passé ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et celle-ci avait la tête collée sur le torse du Survivant, leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et la tête d'Harry reposait sur celle d'Hermione.

Ainsi tous les deux étaient allongés et si quelqu'un les avait regardé dormir il aurait pu dire que mis à part leur caractère, leur corps eux-mêmes étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, ainsi collé, on aurait pu croire qu'ils n'étaient qu'un, comme si il y avait toujours eu un endroit sur le torse d'Harry où Hermione aurait pu y reposer sa tête ou une place autour de la taille d'Hermione ou Harry aurait pu y poser ses mains.

Après tous les cauchemars qu'il avait fait, Harry avait pris l'habitude de ne plus beaucoup dormir de la nuit, ainsi quelques heures de sommeil suffisaient à lui redonner de la force, il fut donc le premier à se réveiller.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux qui étaient encore affaiblis par le sommeil et il vit alors le dos du fauteuil. Il se demanda où il pouvait bien se trouver, puis il senti une odeur, si douce, si agréable qu'il reconnaissait entre mille, et enfin il senti aussi quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, remuer dans ses bras et pousser un soupire de bien être. Alors soudain tout lui revint, le cauchemar, Hermione, les bras d'Hermione, l'odeur d'Hermione, les lèvres d'Hermione. Ensuite ils avaient dû s'endormir après s'être embrasser des dizaines, des centaines de fois. Il aimait tellement le goût de ses lèvres, sentir ses mains poser dans son cou, et plonger dans ses yeux en s'y noyant.

Il la regarda dormir paisiblement contre son torse, elle avait un petit sourire accroché au lèvres qui lui procurait une beauté incroyable, à se moment-là il était tellement fière de la tenir dans ses bras et se promis de faire son possible pour qu'elle sourit ainsi le plus possible, qu'elle ne soit jamais triste, mais bien sûr il s'avait que s'était presque impossible car avec Voldemort qui le recherchait pour le tuer, personne n'était tranquille.

Inconsciemment il resserra sa prise autour de la taille d'Hermione, mais elle due le sentir car il sentit le visage de la belle Griffondor se frotter contre son torse, puis elle ouvrit et ferma ses yeux très vite à cause de la lumière aveuglante qui pénétrait dans ses yeux.

Elle aussi mit un certain temps avant de comprendre se qu'elle faisait sur le fauteuil de la salle commune, puis tout lui revint en mémoire, alors elle leva doucement la tête et vit deux émeraudes qui la regardaient tendrement.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix endormie

-Bonjour, belle au bois dormant, répondit-il en remettant une mèche de la jeune fille derrière son oreille, bien dormit ?

-Ouuuiiii, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix traînante avec un beau sourire, en se collant encore plus contre le beau brun, et toi ?

-Bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors que j'avais la fille la plus belle et la plus intelligente dans mes bras ! répliqua-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Elle se redressa un peu et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-J'adore commencer la journée par un compliment de ta part, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-J'adore commencer la journée par un baiser de ta part, dit-il à son tour.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se replacer dans ses bras.

-Il faudrait peut être qu'on se lève avant que tout le monde nous voit allongé sur le fauteuil, dit-il après avoir replacé ses bras autour d'Hermione, ils pourraient se faire des idée

-Et bien ils n'ont qu'à se faire des idées, dit-elle nonchalamment, je m'en fiche !

Un silence s'installa alors, sans le vouloir, ils avaient soulevé une question importante.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait garder ça pour nous ? demanda-t-elle en ayant un peu peur de la réponse.

-Je ne sais pas, se serais peut être moins dangereux, on le dirait seulement à Ron bien sûr et à Ginny aussi.

-Mais on ne pourra pas s'aimer tranquillement alors, dit-elle tristement.

-Imagine si tout le monde des sorciers l'apprenait, n'oublie pas que pour eux je suis le Survivant, l'élu, s'ils apprennent que j'ai quelqu'un dans mon cœur, il voudront tous savoir de toi, il ne cesseront de t'épier, tu te rappel en quatrième année, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, Rita Skeeter avait encore été gentil avec toi, imagine maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire subir ça.

-Oui, tu a sans doute raison, admit-elle avant de rigoler doucement, et puis j'imagine mal la réaction de ton fan club à Poudelard si toutes ces pauvres filles apprenaient qu'elles ne pourront jamais plus toucher le beau et mystérieux Survivant.

-Oh non, ne commence pas avec ça ! Ses filles sont des folles furieuses ! Je me rappelle très bien quand elles m'ont coincé dans une salle vide, si Ron n'était pas intervenu, j'y aurait peut être laissé ma chemise...

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux de bon cœur. Puis soudain ils entendirent du bruit provenant des escaliers et se dépêchèrent de s'asseoir et de se recoiffer légèrement. Ils virent alors Seamus et Dean descendre les escaliers.

-Salut vous deux, déjà réveillé, on est samedi à votre place je serais couché ! lança Dean

-On n'était pas trop fatigué, répliqua rapidement Hermione.

-Bon alors bonne journée, nous on a des recherche à faire à la bibliothèque alors on y va directement après mangé.

-A plus tard, lancèrent Harry et Hermione en même temps.

-Ouf, on l'a échappé belle ! soupira Hermione une fois que Dean et Seamus avaient traversé le portrait.

-Et comment ! Sinon, commença-t-il en la regardant tendrement et en se rapprochant à nouveau d'elle, on en était où ?

-Je disais que ton fan club ne serait pas trop content d'apprendre mon existence, dit-elle en souriant et en s'approchant aussi d'Harry.

-Ne t'occupe pas d'elle, sache juste que mon cœur ne serra plus jamais à une autre personne qu'à toi, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, personne n'était au courant de leur relation à par Ron, Ginny et Neville (à cause du parie) qui l'avaient bien pris et n'avaient pas du tout l'air surpris.

-Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage que vous vous aimiez, avait dit Ginny

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas attendu encore deux jours ? avait dit Ron en rigolant j'aurais été plus riche de 5 Noises !

-Tu n'a pas de don pour ça Ron, avait répondu Neville en plaisantant puis il s'était approché de Harry pour que seul lui l'entende, et j'ai parié 10 Noises avec Ginny que dans deux mois Ron sortira avec Luna.

Mais à vrai dire une relation comme celle-ci n'était pas très facile, ils ne se voyaient que très rarement comme lorsqu'ils étaient simplement amis à cause des examens et malheureusement c'était encore toujours ainsi. Lorsqu'ils avaient envie de s'embrasser, ils ne pouvaient même pas se regarder amoureusement et lorsqu'ils avaient envie de s'enlacer, ils ne pouvaient même pas se toucher. Ces tracas firent que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ils avaient souvent faillent toucher le point de non retour sans s'en rendre compte.

Ainsi un jour en botanique alors que Neville avait maladroitement fait tomber un pot qui avait explosé par terre et en même temps avait un peu entaillé le bras d'Harry, Madame Chourave n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque et préféra envoyer Harry chez l'infirmière et demanda à Hermione de l'y accompagner. Mais les deux, tellement content de pouvoir se toucher enfin après plusieurs jours d'attente, entrèrent dans la première salle vide et commencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément, si passionnément que Harry fini par plaquer Hermione contre le mur et sa bouche abandonna celle de son amie et se dirigea vers son cou pour y laisser des milliers de baisers. Hermione, aucunement réticente et dans le même état que Harry se laissait faire, tenait la tête d'Harry entre ses mains et poussait des petits soupires de plaisirs. Les mains d'Harry se perdirent alors à la limite du chemisier et de la jupe de la jeune fille, puis elles remontèrent mais cette fois-ci sous le chemisier de la Griffondor et au contacte des mains sur la peau d'Hermione tous les deux eurent un frisson de plaisir qui leur traversa le dos. Harry commença à caresser le dos de la jeune fille tout en capturant à nouveau les lèvres de cette dernière. Puis alors qu'il allait commencer à déboutonner le chemisier d'Hermione, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et les jeunes gens se stoppèrent instantanément, se regardèrent et coururent tout les deux vers l'armoire la plus proche pour s'y cacher serré l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'ils entendirent la poigné de la porte tourné, leur cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort et ils retinrent tous les deux leur respiration, puis ils n'entendirent plus aucun bruit, jusqu'à se que la personne qui avait ouvert la porte la referme. Harry et Hermione expirèrent alors tous les deux en même temps et les battements de leur cœur s'espacèrent.

-On ferait peut être mieux d'aller cher Madame Pomfresh, suggéra Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient de l'armoire.

-Oui tu as sûrement raison, acquiesça Harry.

Ils reprirent alors la route de l'infirmerie non sans s'être embrassé une dernière fois avant de passer la porte de la salle.

Ou une autre fois, pendant les vacances de Noël, il avait bien du neiger quatre jours entiers de suite, ce qui avait recouvert tout Poudelard et son territoire d'environ 2 mètres de neige. Tous les élèves étaient enfermés à l'intérieur du château, et beaucoup d'élèves finirent par aller à la bibliothèque à tel point que Mme Pince s'étonna du nombre d'élève que contenait Poudelard.

Dans la tour Griffondor, on jouait au échec, on faisait ses devoirs avec une semaine d'avance, on papotait près du feu. Après s'être fait battre pas moins de treize fois au échec sorciers, Harry en eut marre et commençait à s'énerver du fait de ne pouvoir que regarder Hermione alors qu'en plus il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il sortit alors de la tour Griffondor et fit le tour de plusieurs classes pour se rendre compte qu'aucune d'elles n'étaient libre ; soit il y avait déjà un couple, soit un professeur, soit des premières années qui s'amusaient à jeter des sorts à tord et à travers. Au bout de quinze classes, Harry décida de trouver un autre moyen d'être seul avec Hermione. Il s'arrêta dans un couloir et colla sa tête contre la vitre froide. Pas dans un couloir, pensa-t-il trop de gens risquerait de nous voir, pas non plus dans la tour d'astronomie, il fait bien trop froid avec tous les courants d'air qu'il y a.

Il tourna sa tête vers dehors et regarda la neige, si seulement ils pouvaient sortir, au moins ils seraient tranquilles. C'est alors qu'il vit l'arbre gigantesque qui se trouvait dans le parc de Poudelard, il devait bien mesurer cinquante mètres de haut et ses premières branches étaient enterrées sous la neige, si bien qu'on ne voyait même plus le tronc de l'arbre. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit tel un coup de foudre. Les branches de l'arbre avaient du protéger le tronc et comme l'arbre faisait bien quinze mètres de diamètre, ce qui signifie qu'il ne devait pas avoir de neige autour du tronc, Hermione et lui devrait donc avoir largement de la place pour s'installer tranquillement et comme personne ne voyait le tronc, personne ne pourrait les surprendre. Mais un problème persistait, comment atteindre le tronc de l'arbre ? Harry eut beau tourner et retourner cette question dans sa tête, il ne vit qu'une seule solution. Il va falloir que tu creuses mon vieux, pensa-t-il, qu'est-ce que je ferait pas pour la fille que j'aime.

Alors il creusa pendant trois heures de suite en faisant attention de ne pas casser le haut du chemin qu'il traçait, comme ça il serait sûr que personne ne les verrait pour enfin atteindre le centre de l'arbre et comme ses calculs s'étaient avérés justes, il y avait largement assez de place pour Hermione et lui et en plus de ça, la température était assez clémente car il faisait assez bon, une écharpe leur suffirait pour leur tenir chaud.

Il s'empressa alors de remonter à la tour Griffondor pour aller chercher sa belle.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé dans la salle, il remarqua que personne n'avait bougé – à part la file de personne qui tournait pour perdre contre Ron au échec- il trouva alors Hermione assise sur le fauteuil où ils avaient dormi ensemble en train de lire un livre. Il se dit alors que s'il chuchotait à l'oreille d'Hermione pour qu'elle le suive, ça ferait un peu suspect. Il se planta alors devant elle et parla d'une voix forte pour que tous les gens qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle l'entende.

-Hermione, j'ai des petits problèmes avec mon devoir de potion, est-ce que tu pourrais venir m'aider, à la bibliothèque ?dit-il comme s'il avait appris sa phrase par cœur.

-Euh oui bien sûr, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire qui signifiait qu'elle avait compris le sous-entendu.

Il se retourna et commença à aller vers le passage dans le mur quand soudain il se retourna.

-Ah oui et emmène ta cape et ton écharpe avec toi euh...j'ai, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait des courants d'air à la bibliothèque.

Elle le regarda un peu bizarrement, mais couru quand même à son dortoir pour chercher se que Harry lui avait dit d'emmener.

Une fois dehors de la salle elle lui demanda où il voulait l'emmener mais il en voulait pas répondre. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte qui menait dehors, elle se demanda s'il avait toute sa tête, mais elle se dit qu'il fallait lui faire confiance.

C'est alors qu'elle vit le chemin tracé dans la neige.

-C'est...c'est toi qui à fait ça ? demanda-t-elle ébahit.

-Oui, vient suit moi, rétorqua-t-il avant de la prendre par la main pour la conduire à travers le chemin.

Une fois arriver elle s'émerveilla de l'endroit, il y avait énormément de place autour de cette arbre, et quand elle pensait que Harry avait creusé dans la neige seulement pour rester seul avec elle, elle n'y croyait pas.

-Tu as fait tout ça pour rester avec moi ? demanda-t-elle sûre de la réponse en s'approchant de lui.

-Bien évidemment, dit-il en mettant un couverture par terre pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir et s'approchant à son tour, et je pourrait faire tellement plus encore.

Elle lui sourit et s'assis sur la couverture très vite suivit d'Harry. Hermione se mit entre les jambes du beau brun et fit reposer sa tête sur son torse, Harry passa ensuite ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant de parler.

-Je suis tellement bien ici dans tes bras, se languit Hermione, j'ai envie de rester comme ça pour toujours.

-Oui moi aussi, je te promet qu'un jour quand je serais sûr que tu serra en sécurité, on pourra s'aimer au grand jour et passer plus souvent des moments comme ça ensemble.

-Je l'espère tan, dit Hermione un peu tristement.

Elle retourna alors sa tête vers Harry.

-Je t'aime tellement, lui murmura-t-elle.

Après ces mots Harry ne put résister au regard qu'elle lui lançait. Il commença alors à l'embrasser doucement, elle y répondit bien sûr avec la même douceur. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient, leur désir grandissait et ils s'embrassaient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus passionnément. Harry culbuta alors au sol, sans détacher ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione et ses mains commencèrent à parcourir le dos de la jeune fille en la faisant frissonner de plaisir, elle se mit alors à califourchon sur lui et commençait à déboutonner la chemise du Survivant et à caresser le torse sur lequel elle s'était tan de fois couchée.

Puis soudain un bruit roque se fit entendre, un bruit qui provenait du haut de l'arbre, tous les deux s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent. Mais ils comprirent que trop tard se qu'il se passait et déjà ils se firent ensevelir sous la neige.

Au haut de la tour Griffondor le bruit y était aussi parvenu, et tout le monde s'était rassemblé pour voir le surplus de neige s'écrouler de l'arbre quand soudain quelqu'un dit :

-Eh bien dit donc heureusement que personne ne pouvait se trouver aux alentours ! Il se serait fait bien mouiller.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent tous des fenêtres pour revenir à leurs occupations, fort heureusement pour les deux jeune gens qui sortirent leur tête de la neige en riant et en se dirigeant vers la salle Griffondor trempés jusqu'aux os.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent tous le monde s'étonna de les trouver mouiller.

-Oh se n'est rein, juste une blague de Peeves, mentit Hermione avant de monter dans son dortoir pour se changé.

C'est alors que Ron releva la tête, regarda Harry tout mouiller et il regarda ensuite en direction du parc, puis il regarda de nouveau l'échiquier, et enfin il rigola silencieusement en comprenant d'où venait réellement la douche des deux amoureux.

Il est vrai que la relation entre Harry et Hermione était dure, mais avec la force de leur amour, ils s'en sortiraient et en plus pour l'instant ça rajoutait du piment dans leur couple, et ils étaient sûrs que dans quelques années, ils en riraient de bon cœur.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Un jour, après un cours toujours aussi soporifique d'Histoire de la Magie, Harry, Ron et Hermione avait tous trois décidés d'aller s'étendre un moment sous l'arbre au bord du lac. Les beaux jours arrivaient à grand pas et la température devenait de plus en plus agréable. Les branches nues des arbres se remplissaient de bourgeons, les écharpes et les colles roulés étaient remplacés par des pulls plus léger et les collants épais disparaissaient pour la plus grande joie des garçons.

Ron debout au bord du lac, les manches de sa chemise retroussées, essayait tan bien que mal de transformer un lapin en renard pour un devoir de métamorphose.

Hermione adossée au tronc de l'arbre était plongé avec avidité dans un nouveau livre qui était parvenu d'Afrique se matin même, elle l'avait bien sûr réservé depuis un moment et ne l'avait pas lâché depuis le début de la journée.

Harry lui était couché par terre sa tête reposant sur les genoux d'Hermione. Il profitait du beau temps et du calme de sa journée, il était serein. Il aimait se retrouver avec ses amis pour des moments comme celui-ci.

Si une personne les avait vu ainsi, elle n'aurait jamais pu savoir tous les soucis qu'avaient seulement ces trois jeune gens et plus particulièrement celui qui, couché près d'une belle jeune fille, souriait tranquillement en entendant son ami s'acharner sur ce pauvre lapin qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et ne voulait pas resté en place. Mais il souriait aussi peu être à cause des Oh , des Ah et des Surprenant que disait la jeune fille adossé a l'arbre, plongé dans son livre.

Il avait l'air tellement bien avec ses amis. Qui aurait pu croire que ce garçon avait le poids de l'avenir du monde des sorciers sur ses épaules.

- Maudite bestiole, vas-tu rester tranquille ! criait Ron en essayant de maintenir e lapin qui se débattait.

- Ron, pourquoi tu ne stupefixe pas cet animal, ça serais beaucoup plus facile ! rétorqua Hermione sans lâcher son bouquin des yeux.

-Euh oui c'est vrai, dit Ron hébété en lâchant le lapin, pourquoi j'y avais pas pensé ? se demanda Ron avant de lancer un Stupefixe sur le lapin qui tentait de courir le plus loin du rouquin.

-Parce que tu n'as pas la capacité de réfléchir à plusieurs choses en même temps comme Hermione, répondit Harry les yeux fermé en souriant.

- C'est vrai, en souriant à son tour, mais est-ce que Hermione arrive à faire ça ? Lança Ron avant de faire une cabriole et de se retrouver à marcher sur les mains sur quelques mètres avant de retomber sur les pieds.

-Peut être pas, dit Harry en se levant, mais et toi est-ce que tu arrives a faire ça ? avant de faire une cabriole lui aussi.

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre pour voir les deux garçons s'amuser. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était contente d'être ami avec ces deux phénomènes, à se moment elle n'aurait échangé sa vie contre aucune de celle des fille du monde. Tous les deux étaient devenus de beaux garçons avec l'âge, tous les deux assez connu dans l'école soit par le quidditch soit par leurs aventures. Même si elle ne s'en était jamais vantée, elle était fière de se promener dans l'école entre ces deux garçons. Si Harry et Ron étaient tous les deux assez mignons, ils étaient aussi tous les deux de très bons amis. Ils pouvaient toujours compter les uns sur les autres.

Perdu dans ces pensés, Hermione n'avait pas vu les deux garçons s'approcher d'elle à pas de loups. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque les deux jeunes hommes la soulevèrent et la transportèrent vers le lac.

- Non ! criait-elle à moitié sérieuse et à moitié plié de rire. Arrêtez ! Non, s'il vous plaît !

A un mètre du bord les deux Griffondor la reposèrent.

-Mais vous êtes fou, criait-elle en riant, j'ai vraiment eu peur !

-Voyons Hermione tu sais bien qu'on n'aurait pas fait ça ! Se défendit Harry. Imagine si tu avais attrapé un rhum et que tu n'aurais pas pu aller en cours, on n'aurait pas voulu âtre responsable de ce désastre ! se moquait Harry

-Il a raison Hermione, imagine la tête des profs s'ils ne te voyaient pas en cours.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de... commença-t-elle en les poussant tous les deux, mais elle ne put finir car à se moment une bonne trentaine d'oiseaux s'enfuirent à tire d'aile de la forêt interdite.

- C'est bizarre vous trouvez pas ? demanda étrangement Harry.

-Tu trouves aussi..., dit Ron à son tour.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir les oiseaux partir au loin, que déjà des bruits, ou plutôt des cris d'animaux s'élevaient de la forêt. Les trois amis n'avaient pas bougé depuis le début, mais lorsque des remous commencèrent à apparaître à la surface du lac, signe que les habitants des fonds marins du lac de Poudelard s'agitaient, tous trois commencèrent à reculer.

Soudain, ce fut comme si vent glacial s'était installé dans le parc de Poudelard.

-Je trouve ça même beaucoup plus que bizarre, rajouta Hermione en s'approchant d'Harry comme pour se protéger.

-J'ai l'impression que tous les animaux de Poudelard s'agitent soudainement, dit lentement Harry en mettant son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione en voyant qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter et elle ne se fit pas prier pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Elle non plus n'avait jamais vu les habitants du parc de Poudelard d'agiter ainsi, habituellement ils étaient carrément invisibles.

-Vous croyez qu'on devrait avertir un professeur ? demanda alors Ron inquiet lui aussi.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry toujours lentement comme s'il avait peur de parler plus fort.

Tout à coup le ciel se fit sombre et les nuages recouvrirent le premier soleil du printemps. Tout Poudelard se trouva assombrit comme si quelqu'un avait éteint la lumière, c'est à se moment là que des ombres passèrent dans le ciel.

-Je croit que maintenant la question ne se pose plus, dit subitement Hermione, vite rentrons prévenir le professeur McGonagall, fini-t-elle en tirant les deux garçons de leur contemplation du ciel.

Depuis la mort du professeur Dumbeldore, le professeur McGonagall avait tenu bon, elle rassurait les parents et veillait à se que toute l'école fonctionne aussi bien qu'au temps de Dumbeldore, mais tout ceux qui l'avait connu avant la fin du grand directeur savaient qu'elle n'était plus la même. Bien qu'elle avait toujours été un professeur très stricte, ces cours avaient toujours été très passionnant, et si vous faisiez bien votre travaille, elle pouvait s'avérée une bonne alliée. Mais maintenant, on avait l'impression qu'elle avait perdu toute joie de vivre, lorsque Dumbeldore mourut, une partie d'elle était morte avec lui. A présent elle finissait le travaille qu'avait commencé son prédécesseur et attendait sa fin pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris mais qu'elle avait toujours respecté.

Harry, Ron et Hermione remontaient tous les trois l'allée qui menait au château et lorsque Harry voulut ouvrir la grande porte et même après avoir essayé plusieurs sort, celle-ci resta fermé.

-J'ai un très, très mauvais pressentiment, articula Hermione en fixant la grande porte.

-Tu n'ai pas la seule, rassure toi ! lança Ron.

-Venez, allons voir Hagrid, décida Harry.

Le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir, se qui avait l'air de moins en moins naturel. Ils coururent tous les trois chez Hagrid, et après avoir toqué une bonne dizaine de fois, ils devinrent sérieusement inquiets.

Le ciel commençait à gronder et les arbres se pliaient sous la puissance du vent qui s'intensifiait qu fil des minutes. Toute cette agitation donnait l'impression qu'il allait y avoir un vrai cataclysme.

-Je sais, passons par les serres, au pire si elle sont fermées, ils nous suffira de casser une vitre !lança Ron fière de son idée.

-Oui tu as raison, mais faisons vite !

Une fois arrivés à la serre, ils se rendirent compte qu'elle n'avait pas été verrouillé, mais le plus étrange restait que tout le matériel de botanique était étalé par terre, comme si on l'avait abandonné précipitamment, de petites pelles traînaient par tout ainsi que de la terre et des gants, laissant ainsi la serre, qui normalement à cette heure-là aurait dû servir de salle de classe, dans un silence effrayant.

C'est à se moment que les trois amis se décidèrent à sortir leur baguette, craignant de devoir s'en servir. Ils traversèrent la serre doucement, en épiant le moindre bruit audible, mais le silence persistait.

La serre était assez long et se trouvait à l'arrière du château, les trois Griffondor marchaient lentement et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte permettant de rentrer à l'intérieur du château, ils s'arrêtèrent en se demandant se qu'ils trouveraient de l'autre côté.

Après s'être regardé tous les trois, Harry posa la main sur la poigné, la tourna doucement avant de l'ouvrir en s'attendant à tout.

Mais pourtant, ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux, Harry n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer...

J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! Tout les auteurs aiment faire ça je pense, couper au moment où le suspens est à son apogée, et donc tout de suite les mots les plus horribles à entendre pour un lecteur :

A suivre...


	7. Horreur

Chapitre 7 :

C'était affreux.

En l'espace d'une petite demi-heure, le château avait été réduit à néant. Les corps sans vies des élèves de première année qui se trouvaient en botanique gisaient sous les yeux des trois amis horrifiés. C'était la vision la plus affreuse qu'ils aient eu, de si jeunes élèves qui sont mort pour une cause que certainement très peu comprenaient. Plusieurs garçons avaient encore leur baguette magique en main, ils avaient certainement essayé de se défendre en vain devant leurs assassins.

-Oh par Merlin, qui a bien pu faire ça ! sanglotait Hermione en se penchant au dessus d'une fille pour lui fermer les yeux. C'est monstrueux, fini-t-elle par dire en revenant se blottir dans les bras de Harry.

-La question n'est pas qui a fait ça, mais plutôt comment sont-ils arrivés à rentrer, dit Harry en détournant les yeux du massacre qui s'offrait à eux. Et en resserrant son étreinte sur Hermione qui pleurait à présent à chaude larmes.

-Oh non !fit Ron en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, vite venez voir ici.

Devant eux le professeur Chourave était étendu de tout son long, son habituel chapeau de travers sur sa tête et le corps couvert de blessures. Elle avait du se battre pour défendre ces élèves, mais leurs assaillants étaient quand même venu à bout du professeur de botanique. Elle avait quand même réussi à en supprimer un, car un corps ne se trouvait pas très loin d'elle. Il portait une cape noire et un masque, il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un doute, l'école était attaquée par Voldemort.

Hermione s'agenouilla à côté du professeur Chourave en pleurant se professeur qui l'avait suivi durant toute ses années à Poudelard. Elle se revoyait très bien lors de son premier cours, elle avait été très angoissée mais elle avait bien sûr appris tout le programme de l'année par cœur. Et maintenant son professeur était dans un autre monde.

Un monde meilleur.

En paix.

Après que les garçons eurent un peu réconforté Hermione, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du château pour voir les autres dégâts et essayer de trouver le professeur McGonagall. Ils avançaient doucement, à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Le château paraissait triste et mort, une odeur nauséabonde régnait dans les couloirs, l'odeur de la mort.

A chaque tournant, les trois Gryffondor rencontraient un nouveau corps, une personne qu'ils avaient connue personnellement ou pas. Ainsi, après être passé devant la salle de sortilège, il découvrir le corps sans vie de Seamus et de Dean, l'un près de l'autre, leur baguette encore dans leur main.

A se moment-là aucun des trois amis n'auraient pu décrire exactement se qu'ils ressentaient. Un mélange de colère, de tristesse, d'impuissance et de haine. Après tout se qu'ils avaient vécu dans cette école, avec tous leur camarades, ils étaient certains qu'aucune personne de ce château n'aurait mérité un tel sort.

Après avoir allongé les corps des deux Gryffondors et les avoir recouvert d'une couverture, Harry, Ron et Hermione repartirent à la recherche du professeur McGonagall en s'attendant à chaque fois pire au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Après avoir fait d'autre affreuses découvertes comme les corps de Parvati et Lavande, le trio essayait tan bien que mal de se concentrer sur leur avancé dans le château.

Une fois arrivé devant la statue qui barrait le chemin du bureau de la directrice, les trois amis se regardèrent en se faisant un petit sourire content d'être arrivé jusqu'à là en vie.

-Echec et mat, prononça Harry avant que la statue ne commence à bouger pour libérer l'accès au bureau.

-Vous croyez qu'il y a encore beaucoup de personne en vie le château ? demanda timidement Hermione

-Bien sûr, répondit directement Ron, on est certainement pas les seuls à avoir survis.

-Il y en tout cas encore plusieurs membre de l'ancienne AD, comme Neville ou Ginny aussi.

A l'évocation du nom de sa sœur, Ron eu un sursaut en pensant que sa sœur était dans le château, peu être en train de souffrir ou peu être était-elle déjà morte... S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, après tout il était son seul grand frère encore à Poudlard, c'était à lui de prendre soin d'elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, dit Harry comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés.

-Oui, dit Ron en avalant difficilement, oui tu as sûrement raison.

Une fois arrivé au haut de l'escalier, ils remarquèrent que la porte était entre bailler, relevant un peu leur baguette et après s'être jeté un dernier regard, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau.

Le bureau n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la mort du professeur Dumbeldore. Toutes les machines qu'il avait collectionnées pendant sa longue vie étaient toutes présentes, le seul problème c'est que tout était sans dessus dessous.

Ils avancèrent doucement vers le bureau de la directrice en regardant partout dans la pièce, ils remarquèrent alors que la plus par des tableaux avaient été taillé. De plus en plus sur leur garde, les trois amis approchèrent encore plus du bureau quand soudain ils entendirent un gémissement venant du fond de la pièce. Ils approchèrent encore et découvrirent avec horreur le professeur MacGonagall étendu par terre et pleine de brûlures et de coupures.

-Professeur ! cria Hermione en s'agenouillant près de son professeur préféré. Ne bougé pas on va vous emmener à l'infirmerie, ordonna-t-elle les larmes aux yeux pendant que les garçons s'agenouillaient à leur tour à côté du professeur de métamorphose.

-Il est…trop tard… Miss Granger, haleta-t-elle alors que Ron plaça sa cape sous la tête du professeur pour qu'elle puisse mieux parler.

-Non professeur ! pleura-t-elle, ne dites pas ça, on va vous sauver.

-Ce n'est pas moi que vous devez sauver mais le reste de Poudlard, dit-elle faiblement.

-Comment professeur, demanda alors Harry, que devons nous faire ?

-Utilisez la magie qui est en vous, puis après une petite pause elle continua, j'ai été fière de vous avoir comme élèves, dit-elle enfin avant que ses yeux ne se ferment à jamais.

-Non professeur ! hurlait Hermione, resté avec nous ! Professeur !

Harry se releva les yeux fermer, la mâchoire crispé et les points serrés, une colère immense le contrôlait à se moment-là. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une larme coula le long de sa joue, celle de trop qu'avait fait couler Voldemort. Il s'éloigna du corps sans vie de son professeur de métamorphose et serra sa baguette à s'en faire mal à la main. Pendant que Ron aidait Hermione à se relever, Harry bouillonnant de rage essayait de comprendre les paroles du professeur.

-La magie qui est en moi…. Je ne comprends rien de se qu'elle a voulu me dire, s'énerva Harry en donnant un coup de pied violent dans un des objets bizarre qui trainait par terre. Peut importe, je le découvrirais au moment où je me battrais contre lui.

-Quand Nous nous battrons, rectifia Hermione qui avait toute la peine du monde à faire cesser ses larmes de couler.

-Tu ne viens pas avec moi Hermione, je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Et moi, tu crois que je supporterais qu'il t'arrive malheur ! s'époumona Hermione.

-Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui t'accompagne, je ne t'abandonnerais pas non plus ! rajouta Ron déterminer.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est mon combat, souvenez-vous de la prophétie, elle n'implique que moi et Voldemort !

-On ne changera pas d'avis Harry, continua Hermione plus calmement.

-On te suivra partout, même jusqu'à dans la mort, renchérit Ron sûr de lui comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Harry les regarda tour à tour, d'un côté il y avait son meilleur ami, il s'emblait terrorisé et de l'autre côté il y avait l'a fille dont il était tellement amoureux, son corps était parcouru de frissons et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à arrêter de pleurer. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, plus jamais il ne serait seul, ses amis serais toujours là.

-Très bien, descendons pour voir s'il y a des survivants, ensuite nous règlerons son compte à cette face de serpent, ensemble, annonça Harry en fixant les deux personnes à qui il tenait le plus.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et se sourirent, un peu d'espoir commençait à leur réchauffer le cœur. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et lorsqu'Hermione voulu refermer la porte, elle regarda une dernière fois le bureau qui cachait le corps de son ancien professeur, elle eut un dernier sourire pour la femme à qui elle aurait tan voulu ressembler, puis elle referma la porte.

Arrivé au milieu de l'escalier qui menait au grand hall d'entré, ils entendirent du bruit, il y avait un moment qu'ils erraient dans le château à la recherche de survivant, en vain, à présent il n'y avait plus de doute, il y avait d'autres survivants. En avançant prudemment, ils aperçurent un homme en cape noire et portant un masque qui combattait contre une jeune fille aux cheveux cours et de couleur rose.

-Tonks ! s'écrièrent les trois amis après qu'elle eu désarmé le mangemort.

-Merlin, comme je suis contente de vous voir envie !s'écria Tonks.

-Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir ! lança une voix de l'autre côté du hall d'entré.

-Rémus ! Vous aussi vous êtes là, se réjouit Hermione en courant vers lui.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien vous trois ? s'inquiéta Rémus.

-Oui, on n'a pas encore rencontré de problème, répondit Harry, et vous êtes les premiers êtres en vie qu'on rencontre.

-Minerva nous a contactés en disant que l'école était attaquée, ajouta Tonks avec un air sombre, après avoir vu se qu'il se passait ici, on a appelé d'autre Aurors au secours qui devront bientôt arriver. D'ailleurs où est Minerva?

-Elle est…commença Harry avant de prendre la main d'Hermione qui avait recommencé à pleurer, elle est morte, fini-t-il tristement, on l'a trouvée agonisant dans son bureau.

-Oh non…, soupira Rémus.

Hermione ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes vint se blottir dans les bras accueillant de son petit ami qui lui caressait les cheveux tendrement. La main de Tonks vint se faufiler discrètement dans celle et Rémus et Ron lui baissa la tête.

Dans se moment de faiblesse personne ne remarqua l'ombre noire qui s'était cachée derrière le mur. Personne ne l'entendit prononcer une formule et lorsque les cinq amis aperçurent l'éclair noir qui se dirigeait vers eux, tous les cinq sortir leur baguette en hurlant un sort en direction du mangemort mais ils furent bien trop lents. L'éclair se dirigeait en plein sur Harry et lorsque le sort allait le toucher, une personne, sortie d'on ne sait où, se mit devant lui et reçu le sort de plein fouet. Les sorts qu'avaient lancés les cinq amis touchèrent le mangemort au même moment et il fut si brutal que le mangemort fut projeté contre un mur.

Une foi que le choc fut passé tout le monde se retourna vers la mystérieuse personne qui avait sauvé Harry d'une mort certaine. L'étonnement fut à son apogée lorsque tout le monde reconnu…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre : 8

_Une foi que le choc fut passé tout le monde se retourna vers la mystérieuse personne qui avait sauvé Harry d'une mort certaine. L'étonnement fut à son apogée lorsque tout le monde reconnu…_

-Séverus…., murmura Lupin.

-Professeur Rogue…, répéta Harry avec incrédulité en se penchant au-dessus de lui, imité par tous les autres.

-Gardez votre salive Potter, articula difficilement Rogue, je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous, m-mais pour Dumbeldore.

-Quoi, mais je… mais c'est vous… c'est vous qui l'avez tué ! lança finalement Hermione qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ne rien comprendre.

-Il avait tout prévu, expliqua le professeur de potion avant d'être atteint d'une quinte de toux qui avait l'air de le faire terriblement souffrir.

-Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? demanda Harry surexcité.

-Pas la peine de chercher à savoir vous ne comprendriez pas, continua Rogue avec son ton condescendant habituel avant d'avoir une nouvelle quinte de toux douloureuse qui lui fit même cracher du sang, et de toute façon je vais mourir avant que je n'arrive à faire rentrer quelque chose dans votre si petite tête, le sort que j'ai reçu est mortel, le poison coule déjà dans mes veines.

Dans la tête d'Harry, ses pensés se mélangeaient et tout devenait de plus en plus flou. Il s'obligea alors à faire le point. Rogue n'avait pas tué Dumbeldore, enfin pas tout à fait, Rogue venait de lui sauver la vie et allait perdre la sienne. Par merlin, le monde avait-il perdu la tête, verra-t-on bientôt Voldemort distribuer des bonbons parmi les moldus ?

-Je….merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, dit Harry après un petit moment en fixant son professeur.

-Potter qui me remercie ! se moqua Rogue en serrant les mâchoires pour ne pas sentir la douleur qui se propageait dans tous ses muscles, alors là c'est le bouquet !

Ils se regardèrent alors tous les deux et en voyant qu'Harry avait l'air sincère, le professeur se dérida un peu.

-J'ai eu une adolescence difficile, surtout à cause de votre père et de ses abrutis d'amis, raconta Rogue avec rancœur, et le reste n'a pas été facile non plus, alors….alors à présent, j'espère que je n'ai pas sacrifié ma vie pour rien. M-même si je-je vous méprise Po-Potter, vous êtes d'après Dum-Dumbeldore, le dernier e-espoir du monde sorcier, alors n'é-échoué pas ! tirailla Rogue avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait avant de relâcher ses muscles et de sombrer dans la mort.

Harry se redressa et regarda les quatre personnes présentes avec un regard ahuri que ses amis lui rendirent. Après que Rémus se soit penché pour certifier la mort du professeur de potion, un silence un peu lourd s'installa, mais bien vite quelqu'un le brisa.

-Alors il avait tout prévu…s'étonna Ron.

-Même en quittant ce monde je crois qu'Albus Dumbeldore reste une des personnes les plus mystérieuses du monde, annonça Lupin.

Après ces dernières paroles, un silence apparu de nouveau, personne ne savait quoi dire, surtout après les derniers événements, tant de choses restaient vagues et incomprises mais pourtant il fallait avancer. Voldemort et tout ses mangemorts étaient encore présent dans le château, il fallait donc que tout le monde reste concentré et sur ses gardes.

-Combien avez-vous déjà rencontré de mangemorts ? demanda Harry à son ancien professeur et à la jeune Auror, mettant tous les doutes de côté pour le moment.

-Une bonne dizaine, répliqua rapidement Tonks.

-Où croyez-vous qu'il se trouve ? demanda timidement Hermione.

-On a déjà fait un petit tour du château, répondit Rémus sachant très bien de qui parlait Hermione mais quelque chose me dit qu'il est dans la grande salle, je pense qu'il se sent trop supérieur pour attendre dans la tour d'astronomie, ajouta-t-il en tournant son regard vers la grand salle.

-Il a raison, ça fait un moment que ma cicatrice me fait mal, je suis sûr qu'il est là, acquiesça Harry en tournant à son tour son regard vers la grande salle. Alors il temps pour moi d'aller le combattre.

-Il est temps pour nous, Harry, rectifia Hermione en se plaçant à côté de lui, le regard insistant.

-Hermione…., commença Harry.

-Nous en avons déjà discuté et je viens avec toi où que tu ailles, lui rappela la jeune Gryffondor.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Ron en se plaçant de l'autre côté d'Harry.

-Nous aussi nous venons ! lança Tonks, on ne va quand même pas les laisser aller se battre tout seul !

-Non, il faut que quelqu'un reste pour attendre l'Ordre et leur rapporter tout se qu'il s'est passé, stipula Harry.

-Très bien, un de nous deux n'a qu'à rester ici et…

-Non, coupa Harry, il y a encore des mangemorts et vous serez mieux à deux.

-Mais….mais on ne va quand même pas vous laisser partir dans la gueule du loup ! s'indigna Tonks.

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux l'écouter Nymphadora, que l'on soit là ou pas, ça ne changera rien, Harry avait des parents très puissants, je suis sûr qu'il est promu à un destin hors du commun, nous deux n'avons rien à faire là-dedans, finit-il avec son air mystérieux habituel.

-Quoi ? dit Tonks horrifiée, tu es d'accord de les laisser partir tout seul affronter Voldemort ?

-Je suis d'accord de laisser Harry accomplir son destin et pour Ron et Hermione je suis sûr qu'en présence d'Harry, ils n'ont rien à craindre.

Le loup-garou s'approcha du jeune survivant, déposa une main sur son épaule et plus il le fixait, plus il voyait James à la place de son fils. Ce courage, cet air déterminé, c'était le portrait de son père tout craché, mais ces yeux scintillant et sur de lui, c'était bien ceux de Lily. Ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps, il l'attira dans ses bras pour le serrer le plus fort possible comme pour garder un peu du jeune homme en lui. Ayant déjà perdu tout ses amis, il n'avait aucune envie de perdre Harry mais il ne pouvait s'opposer à sa destiné. Après l'avoir relâcher, il serra tour à tour Hermione et Ron avant de céder sa place à Tonks.

-Très bien après se que je suis en train de faire, je vais sûrement me prendre un blâme de la part de mon supérieur alors j'espère que ça en vaut le coût ! plaisanta-t-elle pour égayer ces « adieux ». Mais sachez que nous arriverons bientôt avec les renforts et…

-On a confiance en vous, coupa Rémus sous les regards indignés que lui lançait Tonks qu'il calma en entremêlant leurs doigts dans un geste tendre.

Les trois amis eurent un sourire en voyant leur ancien professeur et la jeune femme se diriger vers la porte de Poudlard, puis se retournant vers la porte qui donnait sur la grande salle leur sourire mourut instantanément.

-Je crois qu'il est temps….déclara Harry.

-Oui, répondirent les deux autres.

Les trois amis avancèrent alors vers la grande porte, ils s'arrêtèrent devant et Harry posa ses mains sur les deux poignés, il jeta un dernier regard à ses deux amis et les tourna toutes les eux en même temps.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre qui leur glaça le sang. Tous les trois s'attendaient à voir un carnage derrière ces portes, ils s'attendaient à une assemblée de mangemorts, à du sang, à des morts. Mais derrière ces porte il y avait leur grande salle habituelle, les tables des quatre maisons étaient les unes à côtés des autres comme d'habitude, au fond de la pièce la table des professeurs surplombait comme toujours la salle du haut de la petite estrade.

Ils avancèrent alors doucement s'attendant à une attaque imminente qui n'arrivait pas. Leur cœur battait la chamade et leur sang s'emblait bouillant, leur baguette tendu devant eux, ils étaient attentifs aux moindres bruits.

Arrivés à la moitié de la salle, ils se retournèrent pour être sûrs que personne ne les avait suivit, mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Se retournant à nouveau vers la table des professeurs, ils se détendirent un peu, c'est à se moment-là que les portes se refermèrent brusquement dans un fracas à réveiller les morts.

Les trois Gryffondors se retournèrent alors rapidement, mais aucun signe de vie ne se fit apercevoir, une voix s'éleva alors.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve Potter ! siffla la voix.

Se retournant à nouveau vers la table des professeurs, Harry, Ron et Hermione purent apercevoir le Maître des Ténèbres apparaitre de nulle part dans les airs et atterrir sur la table des professeurs dans un bruissement de cape élégant.

-En plus tu as emmené des amis à toi, c'est très gentil de m'avoir apporté de la distraction, lança Voldemort d'une voix méprisante.

Harry sentit ses amis se figer à côté de lui, aucun des deux n'avait vu Voldemort en chair et en os et aucun des deux n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il était aussi effrayant.

-Que viens-tu faire ici, tu aurais dû t'enfuir pendant que tu en avais encore le temps, continua-t-il en descendant de la table des professeurs dans un geste toujours aussi gracieux.

-Nous sommes venus vous détruire ! s'exclama Hermione dans un élan de courage.

Le maître des Ténèbres qui n'avait daigné poser ses yeux sur Ron et Hermione pour l'instant fixa la jeune fille intensément, puis il releva la tête et les trois amis comprirent qu'il inspirait une grande bouffé d'air.

- Une sang-de-bourbe…cracha-t-il comme si ce mot lui brûlait la gorge, ton sang empeste le moldu ! Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas encore morte à l'heure qu'il est ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Lorsque le mage noir vit Harry se déplacer légèrement devant Hermione en lui prenant la main, il comprit le lien qui les liait.

-Oh, je vois….c'est ta petite-amie…, claironna-t-il d'une voix aigue, et lui qui est-il ? La roue de secoure ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix mesquine avant d'inspirer à nouveau une grande bouffé d'air, pourtant tu es un sang pur… comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas dans mon camps ?

-Nous ne trainons pas avec des serpents visqueux ! cracha Ron en colère plus que jamais.

-Petit impertinent ! Je te promets que ta mort sera douloureuse ! promit Voldemort en serrant les poings.

-Trêve de discussion, nous somme venu pour nous battre, Tom, lança Harry.

C'est à ce simple mot que le seigneur des Ténèbres perdit patience, dans un cri horrible il s'avança vers eux à toute vitesse, tendant ses bras d'un mouvement sec vers les côté, ce qui eux pour effet de faire voler les grandes tables contre les murs où elles se brisèrent dans un bruit effroyable, sans que Voldemort n'ai eu à prononcer la moindre parole.

- Comment oses-tu ? hurla-t-il le visage déformé par la colère, mon nom est Voldemort et jamais tu n'arriveras à me battre ! Jamais ! Je suis le plus grand mage de tout les temps ! scanda-t-il en levant les bras vers la plafond magique de Poudlard, où des nuages noirs apparaissaient ainsi que des éclaire. Personne ne peut me vaincre ! Personne !

Les éclaires grossissaient à vu d'œil, jusqu'au moment où ils pénétrèrent même à l'intérieur de la pièce si bien qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione durent se baisser, tout les trois accroupis par terre attendaient que la pluie d'éclaire finirait vite. Harry priait pour que personne ne soit touché car il entendait le bruit horrible que faisaient les éclaires lorsqu'ils rencontraient la paroi du mur. Puis enfin les éclaires semblaient diminuer d'intensité puis disparaitre totalement, c'est alors que les rires abominables du seigneur des Ténèbres résonnèrent dans la grande salle. Harry ne se relevant toujours pas, la tête dans ses bas s'attendait au pire.

-Tu n'es rien, Harry Potter, persiflait Voldemort, juste un pion insignifiant de plus sur la route qui me mènera au pouvoir absolu.

Le jeune homme se relevant lentement, de face à Voldemort pouvait voir d'ici son sourire moqueur et son regard sûr de lui.

-Tu es seul Harry Potter…

Seul ? Mais non il y a… Se retournant alors pour voir ses amis, son cœur se fendit subitement en mille morceaux. Ron et Hermione étaient allongés par terre le corps sans vie, les yeux grands ouverts et le corps plein de brûlure. Les yeux du survivant devinrent flou, il ne voyait presque plus rien à cause des larmes qui coulaient librement de ses yeux, sa respiration était saccadé. Il s'agenouilla entre les deux corps vide d'âme de ses deux amis. « Non » se répétait-il sans cesse, « Non, se n'est pas possible », Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, sa respiration s'accéléra d'elle-même, il ne comprenait plus rien, tout se qu'il savait c'est que ces deux amis étaient partis, que c'était à cause de lui, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter qu'il l'accompagne, qu'il était seul à présent, à ces horribles pensé tout ses muscles se crispèrent. Non, il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas…

- Non, non, non…Non ! hurlait-il désespérément en serrant les poings à s'en blanchirent les jointures.

Des images de lui avec ses amis lui revenaient comme des flashs, les bons moments, et les mauvais. Sans eux il n'aurait pas survit, sans eux il n'était pas lui, sans eux il n'était plus rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas être….morts.

-Nonnnnn !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : tout n'est pas perdu.

_Ils ne pouvaient pas être….morts._

_-Nonnnnn !_

Ce n'était pas possible il devait faire un mauvais rêve, il allait bientôt se réveiller et tout redeviendrait comme avant ! Mais il avait beau fermer les yeux et les rouvrir, rien ne changeait, les corps de ses amis étaient toujours sans vie. La colère bouillonnait en lui et s'apprêtait à éclater comme un volcan avant de rentré en éruption.

-Tu vois, Potter, tu n'es rien et je vais te tuer aussi facilement que j'ai tué tes parents.

Il se releva alors, le corps tremblant de colère, prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour venger ses amis. Ne sachant plus très bien où s'arrêtaient ses pensé et où commençait la folie, il se mit face au seigneur, fixant le sol de son regard flou mais déterminé. Sa mâchoire était crispée par la haine et tous les muscles de son corps tremblaient tant ils étaient contractés.

-Vous….Vous avez tuez mes parents et toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais, dit le survivant, sa voix déformé par la rage fixant toujours le sol.

-Et à présent c'est ton tour, petit imbécile, cracha Voldemort.

-Non ! lança Harry sans hausser le ton, vous ne ferez plus jamais de mal. Jamais.

-Ah, c'est se que tu crois…_Endoloris._

Le seigneur des Ténèbres s'était approché du jeune homme en sortant sa baguette et avait prononcé la formule d'une voix suave. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à voir Harry s'effondrer au sol sous le coup de la douleur, le jeune homme ne bougea pas, fixant toujours le sol.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Voldemort abasourdi, Comment… ?

-Vous avez fait souffrir tellement de gens…vous ne mérité pas de procès, seulement la mort, continua Harry en ignorant ses dernières paroles.

-Il suffit ! Je vais en finir avec toi pour toujours ! _Avada Kedavra_

Mais alors que le sort allait le toucher, l'Elu tendit son bras devant lui et le sort mourut dans la paume de sa main. Voldemort, horrifié, recula d'un pas manquant de tomber en trébuchant sur un bout de bois qui appartenait avant à l'une des tables de Poudlard.

-Non, non, je suis le plus puissant ! Personne n'est aussi puissant que moi ! se répéta Voldemort pour tenter de se convaincre, en vain.

-Plus maintenant…

Harry releva alors son visage pour fixer le mage noir. Son regard, ses yeux avaient changé, ils n'étaient plus simplement vert, ils étaient flamboyant, ses yeux s'emblaient s'être enflammés. Son corps cessa de trembler et il reprit tout son assurance, mais toujours possédé par la colère, Harry ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir du changement qu'avait subit son corps. Voldemort le fixait toujours intensément et ne comprenait vraiment rien, d'où venait cette puissance, personne n'était capable d'arrêter des sorts aussi puissant, en plus sans baguette.

-Il est temps pour vous maintenant d'aller pourrir en Enfer, déclara Harry d'une voix grave.

Le jeune homme tendit une main vers le sol en écartant les doigts, puis soudain une épée apparut dans sa main et le jeune homme referma ses doigts sur le manche.

-L'épée de Gryffondor, murmura Voldemort, non ce n'est pas possible, ajouta-t-il en reculant jusqu'à se qu'il soit arrêté par la table des professeurs.

-A présent vous allez mourir comme sont morts tellement de gens par votre faute, tous innocents, tous victimes d'un fou, à présent vous allez payer, annonça Harry en prenant l'épée à deux mains.

-Non pitié, attends ! supplia Voldemort voyant sa fin approcher.

-Pitié ?! Vous osez me demander pitié ! Et tous ceux qui vous l'on demandé, avez-vous eu pitié ? Vous ne méritez pas d'avoir vécu sur terre après tous les crimes que vous avez commis, vociféra Harry en levant son épée, vous ne méritez pas d'avoir connu des gens aussi bien qui sont morts par votre faute !

-Non ! hurla une dernière fois Voldemort dont les yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit au-dessus de l'Elu des centaines de visages, tous ceux qu'il avait tué…

Dans un dernier élan de colère et dans un cri de rage Harry abattis son épée en plein à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son cœur, s'il en avait eu un. Puis se fut au tour d'Harry de crier de douleur car il avait l'impression que sa cicatrice était en feu, mais la douleur disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Lorsqu'il retira son épée, le corps du mage noir tomba au sol dans un craquement sinistre quand sa tête heurta le sol. Sur le sol et sur l'épée, il n'y avait aucune trace de sang, Voldemort n'était plus vivant depuis qu'il avait commis son premier meurtre, mais à présent le terrible mage noir était anéanti, pour de bon.

Harry recula de quelque pas, tremblotant à nouveau, ses sourcils n'étaient plus froncés et le feu qui brulait dans ses yeux s'était estompé. Après un dernier regard au corps de l'ancien seigneur des Ténèbres, il se tourna vers le corps de ses amis et s'avancèrent vers eux abandonnant son épée.

S'agenouillant à nouveau entre les deux corps, il caressa le visage d'Hermione et posa une main sur le cœur de Ron, ses larmes recommencèrent de nouveau à couler le long de son visage.

-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, pleurait-il, vous n'y étiez pour rien, c'était mon combat.

Puis réfléchissant à se qu'il venait de dire, il se rendit compte qu'il se trompait, si Voldemort n'avait pas tué ses amis, cette force, cette colère ne serrait peu être pas apparu, il n'aurait peu être jamais pu exterminer le mage noir, c'était en fait grâce à eux qu'il avait pu délivrer le monde de sa plus grande menace.

Pendant qu'il pleurait la mort de ses meilleurs amis, il entendit un bruit, quelque chose de pas très puissant, comme un bruit qui venait de loin, très loin, un bruit qui ressemblait à un coup de tambour, lent mais régulier. Soudain il descendit la main qu'il avait sur le visage de la jeune fille pour la mettre aussi sur son cœur, un deuxième bruit s'ajouta alors au premier. Il comprit d'où venait le bruit. Leur corps était peu être mort, mais leur âme n'avait pas encore disparu, il était peu être possible de les ramener.

Ses larmes se stoppèrent et il ferma ses yeux rougis par le chagrin pour se concentrer sur la tache qu'il voulait accomplir, ses mains légèrement au-dessus du cœur de ses amis. Il resta quelques secondes dans un silence absolu attendant il ne savait pas trop quoi, puis brusquement, il releva ses mains vers le ciel mais toujours au-dessus des ses amis. S'il avait gardé les yeux ouvert, il aurait pu voir que le corps de ses amis avait suivit son geste, ou plutôt leur cœur, car leurs jambes et leur tête touchaient toujours le sol. Mais toujours les yeux fermés, il recommença son geste plusieurs fois, entendant le bruit s'accélérer. Puis à la fin de cette manœuvre, il enleva ses mains du corps du jeune homme et de la jeune fille, attendant les yeux fermés…

Tout à coup, il entendit deux respirations puissantes, comme s'ils reprenaient de l'air après être resté sous l'eau trop longtemps et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. En ouvrant il pu voir ses deux amis qui s'étaient brusquement redressés, regardant à droite et à gauche ne comprenant pas se qu'il se passait. Puis il vit leur regard se poser sur le corps sans vie du mage noir et soudainement revenir vers lui.

-Tout est fini, les rassura-t-il simplement en prenant d'avance leurs nombreuses questions.

Ils se relevèrent tous les trois, se regardant, hésitant entre rire ou pleurer de joie. Harry les serra soudainement des ses bras. Il était tellement heureux qu'il n'arrivait plus à y croire, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas mort, il allait pouvoir vivre une vrai vie, il allait pouvoir aimer Hermione sans se cacher, il allait pouvoir faire des projets pour l'avenir, finir ces études.

Pensant à ses études, il se rappela tous les élèves qui étaient morts aujourd'hui par la faute de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, peu être pouvait-il les sauver eux aussi ?

-Venez, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire, leur dit-il mystérieusement.

Ouvrant à nouveau la porte, ils découvrirent les cadavres de plusieurs élèves, il s'agenouilla alors à côté de plusieurs d'entre eux en plaçant ses mains sur leur cœur comme il avait fait précédemment pour Ron et Hermione.

-Harry, mais.., demanda-t-elle curieusement.

-Shut, dit-il doucement, il faut que je me concentre…

Ron et Hermione regardèrent alors Harry lever les mains brusquement et ils restèrent tous les deux ébahi quand ils virent le corps des élèves se soulever, puis enfin leur mâchoire failli tomber au sol lorsque les élèves revinrent à eux en respirant profondément en regardant tout autour d'eux pour essayer de comprendre.

-Mais comment ? questionnèrent Ron et Hermione.

-Je n'en sais rien, tout se que je sais, c'est que j'en suis capable.

-Alors nous aussi nous étions…, demanda Ron timidement.

-Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

-Il va falloir que tu fasses toute l'école comme ça ? l'interrogea Hermione en s'avançant vers lui pour lui prendre la main, comprenant se qu'il avait dû endurer.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Mais…, commença Ron avant d'être coupé par du bruit provenant des escaliers et des cachots et aussi des autres couloirs.

Des centaines d'élèves arrivèrent de tout endroit cherchant à savoir se qu'il s'était passé, puis ils virent le professeur Chourave arrivé, suivit du professeur Flitwick.

-Tu as pu tous les ramener en même temps, s'écria Ron le regard plein d'admiration.

-Sauf deux, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue, je n'y suis pas arrivé, c'est comme s'ils ne voulaient plus revenir, mais sinon tout le monde est là, déclara-t-il en montrant du menton une jeune fille rousse.

Ron éclata de rien sans grande raison et vint serrer ses amis dans ses bras, qui rigolèrent à leur tour. Après une dernière tape dans le dos, Ron couru rejoindre sa sœur qui venait de descendre de l'escalier. Harry se retourna alors vers Hermione en lui souriant tendrement, il lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille puis lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Nous pouvons vivre une vrai vie à présent, lui souffla Harry.

Hermione comprenant le signal lui sauta littéralement au cou en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues, pendant que les deux Gryffondors s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Puis se regardant à nouveau tendrement, Hermione remarqua quelque chose.

-Harry….ta cicatrice, elle a disparu, lui annonça-t-elle les yeux exorbités.

Harry posa alors sa main sur son front, là où se trouvait sa cicatrice, avant, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Son sourire s'étira à nouveau et il embrassa à nouveau Hermione passionnément.

Tout était fini.

Quelques années plus tard, le monde des sorciers avait retrouvé une tranquillité qu'elle n'avait plus connue depuis bien longtemps. Les derniers mangemorts avait été arrêté assez facilement grâce à l'aide un peu inattendu de Drago Malfoy qui d'après ses dires avec eu une petite discussion avec le professeur Rogue pour le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avait eu leur ASPIC avec beaucoup de succès, surtout Hermione qui eu les meilleurs notes de sa promotion, se qui n'étonna pas grand monde.

Harry, qui devait des explications au monde entier, avait, lors d'une conférence, raconté son combat contre Voldemort, et tout le monde se souviendra de la démonstration qu'il avait fait de ses pouvoirs.

Les années passaient et le bonheur ne s'arrêtait pas pour le trio le plus connu de Poudlard, chacun avait trouvé un travail passionnant et menait une vie heureuse.

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard d'un pas déterminé, ses pas résonnant dans le couloir vide. Son visage était celui d'une femme à présent, ses traits étaient fins, mais ses yeux rayonnaient toujours d'une malice enfantine. Ses cheveux toujours ondulés étaient maintenant un peu plus ordonné qu'avant. Elle portait une robe de sorcière rouge bordeaux et noir qui mettait son corps de femme en valeur.

Elle marcha encore un moment jusqu'à arriver devant une statue, elle regarda alors à droite puis à gauche, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule, puis elle prononça « feinte de Wronsky » puis la statue pivota sur elle-même pour laisser apparaitre un escalier.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte elle toqua puis rentra sans attendre de réponse. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce, elle fut comme à chaque fois étonné qu'un si grand nombre d'objet puisse tenir dans une pièce pas très grande. Certain objets datait encore du temps de Dumbeldore et d'autres avaient été acquis par le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard.

Devant Hermione se trouvait le bureau du directeur dont le siège était retourné, elle s'avança alors ne voyant pas le directeur.

-Mr le Directeur ?

Le siège pivota sur lui-même pour laisser apparaitre un homme d'une belle carrure aux yeux vert émeraude derrière ses lunettes et aux cheveux en bataille. Son regard était doux et apaisant mais imposait le respect.

-Oui Mrs Potter, sourit Harry Potter rentrant dans le jeu.

-Mr le directeur, je suis ici pour vous faire part des mauvais tours que s'amusent à faire deux jeunes hommes au pauvre concierge, annonça-t-elle souriant à son tour en s'approchant du bureau.

-Vraiment ? demanda le directeur en se laissant allé sur le dossier de son siège, et pourrais-je connaitre le nom de ses troubles faits ?

-Potter, Sirius et James Potter, deux frères évidement, des jumeaux en plus, c'est leur première année et ils on déjà contourné au moins une cinquantaine de règles, dénonça-t-elle en contournant le bureau pour venir s'assoir sur les genoux du directeur, geste qui paressait normal pour les deux concernés.

-Ils ont de qui tenir ! ajouta Harry essayant de les justifier.

-Ce n'est pas une raison !

-Très bien, je leur dirais deux mots alors, promit-il.

Harry passa ses mains autour de la taille de son épouse et approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme pour les embrassées tendrement. Hermione ne pouvant jouer plus longtemps passa ses mains dans le cou de son époux pour pouvoir approfondir leur baiser. Après s'être séparé pour cause d'un manque d'oxygène, ils se regardèrent amoureusement. Hermione leva sa main pour la passé sur le front d'Harry là où, avant, se trouvait sa cicatrice.

-Ca me faire toujours aussi bizarre, lui confia-t-elle.

-Et moi donc ! Au début je ressentais comme un vide…

-Ah bon ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Que tu as bien vite comblé je te rassure ! ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Ils se sourirent de nouveau avant de s'entrainer dans un nouveau baiser.

Mais au même moment la poigné de la porte tourna et quelqu'un entra.

-Salut mon vieux ! Comment ça….oh pardon, je voulais pas vous déranger ! s'excusa-t-il, mais Harry et Hermione ne cessèrent pas leur baiser pour autant. Vous pourriez au moins arrêter de vous embrassé quand quelqu'un vous surprend sur le fait dans le bureau du directeur et en plus sur le siège, ajoute-t-il faussement vexé.

Les deux amoureux s'arrêtèrent enfin de s'embrasser pour éclater de rire. Hermione se leva des genoux de son mari pour courir dans les bras du rouquin, très vite remplacé par Harry.

-Alors comment ça va Ta Grandeur ? se moqua Ron après avoir lâcher Harry.

-Très bien et toi Starlette ? se moqua à son tour Harry.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Mais attends tu es gardien de l'équipe d'Irlande de Quidditch maintenant, c'est pas rien !

-Et toi tu es directeur de Poudlard et ….!

-C'est bon ! On a compris les garçons vous êtes tous les deux des figures importantes du monde sorcier, alors arrêtez de vous lancer des fleurs ! s'énerva gentiment Hermione.

-Et toi, Hermione, ajouta malicieusement Ron en échangeant un regard complice avec Harry, tu es professeur de métamorphose, directrice des Gryffondors, présidente de la S.A.L.E et surtout la femme du grand Harry Potter, c'est pas rien non plus ! finit-il en rigolant avec Harry, voyant Hermione rougir.

-Bande d'idiot ! leur lança Hermione, vous allez voir ! déclara-t-elle en commençant à leur courir après.

Dans une pièce aussi petite et avec un tel foutoire, Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à les attraper et dans leur gentil bagarre, ils finirent tous les trois par terre entremêlés, reprenant leur souffle.

-Ca fait du bien de se retrouver, commença Ron d'une voix mélancolique, malgré que je n'échangerais ma vie actuelle avec personne, ça me manque souvent nos escapade en pleine nuit.

-C'est vrai à moi aussi, approuva Harry.

-Moi aussi, continua Hermione.

-On va faire un tour dehors ? demanda alors Harry en regardant ses amis qui approuvèrent aussitôt.

Après s'être relevés et époussetés, les trois amis marchèrent vers le parc de Poudlard, qui d'aussi loin qu'ils s'en souvenaient n'avait pas changé d'une branche. Le grand lac était toujours aussi calme et le saule cogneur toujours aussi vorace.

Ils allèrent sous le grand arbre au bord du lac où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller lorsqu'ils étaient encore élèves. Le vent soufflait doucement, leur ramenant de vieux souvenirs tous plus nostalgiques les uns que les autres.

-Vous vous souvenez, c'est ici que l'on se trouvait avant qu'il n'attaque le château, se souvint Hermione.

-Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Ron.

-Ca fait bien longtemps déjà, ajouta Harry en passant son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione qu'il sentit frissonné.

-J'ai pourtant l'impression que s'était hier…continua Hermione.

Ils regardèrent tous les trois le lac si calme, des images leur revenaient, le sang, la mort, malgré que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, ses horribles images leur revenaient en mémoire de temps en temps.

-Mais maintenant tout est parfait, déclara Hermione sortant les deux autre de leur pensés, Nous sommes tous les trois mariés, Harry et moi avons deux merveilleux garçons et toi Ron tu as une petite fille qui vas bientôt arrivée – tu remercieras d'ailleurs Luna pour sa recette de gâteau au chocolat, elle est délicieuse- et puis le monde des sorciers n'a plus de menace.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Ron, enfin je n'ai pas trop confiance en Malfoy ! Et puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as accepté de l'engager comme professeur de potion et…

-Ron on en a déjà parlé ! le coupa Harry.

-Oui je sais….d'accord, mais quand même depuis qu'il tourne autour de ma sœur…

-Ron ! le coupèrent Harry et Hermione en même temps qu'ils rigolaient.

-Quoi mais c'est vrai ! et vous savez….eh mais où vous allez ? s'écria Ron voyant ses deux amis partir, c'est bon j'ai compris j'arrête !

La vie d'Harry et de Ron et d'Hermione avait trouvé une tranquillité qu'aucun des trois n'étaient prêts à échangé, mais si un jour une menace devait à nouveau perturbée ce calme les trois amis s'en chargerait d'une main de maître.


End file.
